pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Wilson
Wilson is Nooby's pet Coconut in the events of the Pocket God Comics that also makes a cameo appearance having to do with Pocket God Facebook, where he was renamed Wilbur. Description In the Comics, Wilson is simply a coconut with a smile and eyes carved or drawn into it. Nooby treats Wilson as his best friend. In the Facebook Version, however, his appearance is completely different as he has 3 dodo feathers, teal eyes and eyebrows and a mouth. In the Comics Nooby had wanted to bring Wilson along with him on the journey to fix the Gem of Life. Klik, exasperated, told him to leave him there; Ooga simply shoved both pygmies and the coconut into the boat, though that was more because he was arguing with Klik. Before they made it to the island, however, the Shark With Lasers destroyed the raft, and a Tsunami Wave hit the pygmies. Wilson was lost in the tsunami, to Nooby's despair, and he says that he will always love him before being swept away. At the end of the comic series, the Gem of Life, Nooby finds Wilson again washed up on the shore. Wilson is also refered to as "Coco and Nut Friend" by Nooby. This is where his role gets a little srange. Though he is never acknowledged or even noticed by any of the pygmies, Wilson has made appearances in quite a few of the comics after the Gem of Life series. He appears to be following the pygmies around, as one of his latest appearances is on the girl's island-despite the fact that Nooby didn't bring him underwater in A Quest Called Tribe, he was never seen being carried by any of the pygmies, and in Para-Abnormal Activity they were swept off-course by the currents. Exactly how Wilson got to that island, or indeed inside the log, remains a mystery. Appearances: Issue 2: Pages 1-10 Nooby until Tsunami Issue 4: Page 22 up on shore Issue 7: On Cover statue for Gem of Life Issue 8: Page 15 coconuts where Sun is hiding Issue 10: On Cover Nooby Issue 15: Page ? log Pocket God Facebook Wilson was first seen in the Facebook version on the Pocket God Facebook wall page in a message was posted by the creators of the game. After a few months of his introduction, Wilson was renamed Wilbur. Along with the post was a redesigned version of the original Wilson from the comics. Wilson also helps the beginning player through the tutorial. Originally he was shown giving tips as a coconut/volleyball creature with feathers, but this was updated to show him giving tips with a graduation hat atop a stack of books. wilsontip.png|The updated version of Wilson's tip shows him atop a stack of books wilsontip1.png As a default friend In addition, as of Facebook Ep. 11 1/2: Visit Your Friends!, Wilbur is added as a default friends for all players. Thus, players can spawn Wilbur and their island and sacrifice him like any other Facebook friend they have. In addition, the player is able to visit Wilbur's island. As of May 2012, Wilson's island is the Big Island and contains the Magic Mushrooms plant, the idol of The Harvester, the Tar Pit, and the Weapon Rack. In the air flies the Chubby Turkey, Fat Cupid floats on his cloud, and the Reef Guardian bubbles below the waves in the background. The Storm Clouds are toggled on. Wilson's tribe of Pygmies are named Meow, Mjav, Nya, Miaou, Miau, and Miao, and all are customized. wilbur.png|The default friend Wilbur Wilsons Island2.png|Wilbur's island (earlier) wilburisland.png|Wilbur's island as of May 2012 Trivia *Wilson is a parody of the volleyball Wilson in the movie "Cast Away" *Bolt Creative continues to hide Wilson in strange places in the comics. Category:Food Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Pocket God Comics